Jusqu'au dernier Souffle
by Howlsoul
Summary: Cette histoire est racontée du point de vue de Lutz au moment de sa mort. Tout cet OS tourne autour de ma fanfic "Voyages en Terre du Milieu" et est une demande d'Aya72. L'idée originale ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Ekaros qui est mon OC à moi bien perso.


**ONE-SHOT 100 REVIEWS**

**JUSQU'AU DERNIER SOUFFLE**

_Je m'étais promis que si un jour je parvenais à 100 reviews, j'offrais une histoire de style OS à la personne m'ayant gratifié de l'ultime commentaire. C'est maintenant chose faite et je remercie Aya72 pour son commentaire qui m'a fait à la fois extrêmement plaisir et qui s'est révélé constructif._

___Cette histoire est racontée du point de vue de Lutz au moment de sa mort. Tout cet OS tourne autour de ma fanfic "Voyages en Terre du Milieu" et est une demande d'Aya72. L'idée originale ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Ekaros qui est mon OC à moi bien perso._

_Un grand merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu sur une fic dont la publication dure depuis plus de huit ans. Je ne compte plus nombre de fois où j'ai failli abandonner sans vous et laisser Faust dans sa mouise intégrale. Merci pour votre soutien à tous, sachez que je pense qu'un auteur n'est rien sans son public._

* * *

- Uglúk, prends quelques Uruks avec toi et passe devant ! Grogne-je sèchement à mon second.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, et désigne deux poignées de mes Uruks pour le suivre.

Nous sommes encore sur les pentes boisées de l'Argonath et les canots des semi-hommes nous ont été signalés plus bas par ces avortons d'orques de Dol Guldur.

_Ceux-là…_

Ils se sont montrés si arrogants sous prétextes qu'ils servent le Grand Œil. À cette idée, je sens la rage qui couve éternellement dans mon ventre se réveiller, mais je la réprime aisément. Saroumane ne serait pas content s'il me voyait céder à la rage de mon sang. Je suis le chef maintenant, je ne réponds plus qu'à Lui et je n'ai pas à perdre mon calme devant mes Uruks.

Je suis un guerrier Uruk, je suis le premier chef parmi mes frères. Et quand je reviendrais, je prendrais le contrôle de tous les Uruks et je pourrais jeter dans l'oubli le souvenir de cet humain.

_Ekaros… Fasse le magicien blanc qu'un jour je puisse me mesurer à toi en duel à mort._

Qu'un homme de sous-race comme lui aie commandé les Uruks me rends malade. Quand je pense que je le trouvais fort à mes débuts… Mais il n'est rien en réalité. Il n'est pas assez résistant pour rester debout là où un Uruk se bat. Il abandonne quand les berserkers tapent plus fort que lui. Il _concède_ la victoire !

_C'est répugnant ! La victoire s'arrache aux mains du cadavre de l'ennemi ! Ce n'est pas lui qui te la laisse comme un morceau de viande dont il ne voudrais plus !_

Je m'arrête un instant, surpris par une odeur dans l'air. Je renifle pour essayer de faire le tri, mais ne parviens pas à identifier l'odeur en question.

_On dirait celle d'Ekaros, mais en différent. Plus vieille… Plus dangereuse…_

L'idée du danger me donne un frisson dans le dos. Je vais pouvoir affronter un nouvel adversaire et prouver une nouvelle fois la supériorité des Uruks sur toute autre sous-race de ce monde.

J'accélère le pas, hurlant pour faire suivre mes Uruks. Ceux-ci répondent immédiatement, comme ils le doivent. J'ai deux fois huit poings d'Uruks, les meilleurs, ceux qui se sont entrainés avec moi. Et quoi qu'en dise Ekaros, ils savent que s'il faut donner sa vie pour la victoire, il n'ont pas à hésiter.

La forêt défile désormais plus vite, mais je compense sans problème grâce à ma musculature augmentée. Déjà une semaine que nous avançons à marche forcée, mais je me sens complètement remis à la simple idée d'avoir bientôt un vrai combat et pas juste un entrainement. Nous avons bien chassé un peu en route, mais ça ne vaut pas un combat contre un véritable adversaire.

Peu après, nous sortons dans les forêts de cette région que les humains appellent Nen Hithoel. Un lac de brouillard ou quelque chose comme ça. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus inutile. Au loin, j'aperçois les restes d'une tour en ruine au sommet d'une colline qui domine toute la vallée.

L'odeur se fait plus forte et je sens que le semi-homme n'est pas seul. Il y'a plusieurs créature qui sentent comme Ekaros, mais avec de subtiles variations. Il y'a également deux odeurs bizarres que je ne parviens à identifier. L'une sent la terre et le fer, une odeur forte et prononcée. L'autre au contraire aurait pu passer inaperçu si je n'avais pas le nez aussi développé, mais il a clairement une odeur distincte de celle des animaux. Pour un peu, je pourrais le confondre avec l'odeur de la forêt. Mais tout ici est saturé d'une écœurante odeur d'eau et de moisissures.

Ça m'énerve et je crie encore une fois pour motiver mes Uruks à aller encore un peu plus vite. Nous touchons au but. Bientôt je trouverais le semi-homme et je le ramènerais à mon maître. Et ainsi, je me débarrasserais d'Ekaros. Et une fois cela fait, je deviendrais le plus fort des Uruks. Et avec moi à leur tête, nous conquerrons toute la Terre du Milieu !

Nous continuons à courir vers la source de l'odeur, heureusement le vent est avec nous et continue de nous apporter les effluves de ces pitoyables créatures inférieures. Soudain, je sens que certains s'éloignent et l'odeur du semi-homme devient confuse. On jurerait qu'il est en plusieurs endroits à la fois.

_Qu'est-ce que cette ruse ? Lâches ! Ils ont dû nous apercevoir !_

Pourtant c'est étrange, je n'ai pas la même impression que si les compagnons du semi-homme s'étaient séparé ses affaires pour brouiller les pistes. Les odeurs sont mêlées comme si il y en avait plusieurs en réalité.

Mais ça ne peut pas être possible. Le Maître n'a parlé que d'un seul semi-homme.

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je ne dois pas échouer et c'est le rôle d'un chef de prendre des décisions lorsque les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

J'apostrophe l'un de mes chefs de poing. Je lui ordonne de prendre ses Uruks et de traquer l'odeur qui s'est éloignée vers les sommets. Qu'il ne fasse pas de quartier.

Il grogne pour confirmer et part au pas de charge en remontant la pente. Je me dirige pour ma part vers la plus forte concentration d'odeurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les cris de mes éclaireurs confirment ce que je sais déjà, nous les avons trouvés.

Mes Uruks poussent des beuglements de rage et de joie, se jetant en avant pour avoir du sang à boire. Dire qu'Ekaros n'a jamais cessé de me casser les oreilles en prétendant que mes Uruks sont indisciplinés. Ils ne sont pas indisciplinés, ils suivent leur instinct, comme je le leur ai toujours appris. C'est mon instinct qui m'a permis de m'élever au-dessus des miens, de devenir plus fort et plus puissant que les autres. C'est grâce à lui que je suis entré dans les faveurs du Maître. Notre instinct nous rend encore plus parfait que nous ne le sommes déjà.

J'entends au loin des bruit de métal frappant le métal, des cris et des hurlements. La bataille a commencé !

Mais quelques chose ne tourne pas rond, il y'a des odeurs de semi-homme partout.

Cette fois je suis obligé de marquer un temps d'arrêt. On jurerait qu'une escouade entière de semi-hommes a campé dans le secteur, leur odeur est partout, si semblable et pourtant je commence à discerner des variations, elles sont subtiles, mais pas impossible à distinguer.

_Il y'a donc bien plusieurs semi-hommes. Les humains nous ont dupés ! C'est une ruse pour nous perdre. Mais nous ne sommes pas des orques, nous sommes malins !_

- TROUVEZ LE SEMI-HOMME ! Beugle-je. TROUVEZ LE SEMI-HOMME !

_Il n'y en a qu'un qui porte l'anneau que veut le maître. Je n'ai qu'à trouver le bon et je tuerais les autres._

À cette pensée, je salive déjà d'impatience.

J'entends des bruits de combats qui s'éparpillent un peu partout dans la forêt. J'entends des cris qui ne sont pas ceux de mes Uruks, mais qui les couvrent. Ces voix grotesques me rappellent la façon qu'a Ekaros de parler lorsqu'il combat. Crachant des choses vulgaires comme si cela pouvait le protéger de quoi que ce soit. Il ferait mieux d'économiser son souffle pour le jour où je viendrais lui broyer la gorge.

Mais je ne sais où aller. Je n'ai pas encore entendu le hurlement signalant que mes Uruks ont trouvé le semi-homme.

Je range mon couperet, inutile de le garder à la main pour le moment. D'où je suis, mon arc sera plus utile.

Je le sors et le tends en attendant ce cri qui ne vient pas. Mon sang bouille d'impatience dans mes veines.

_Mais qu'attendent-ils donc ?_

Je gronde de mécontentement. Même si nous avons avancé plusieurs jours en marche forcée, je ne tolèrerais pas l'échec ou l'incompétence. Et il s'agit clairement d'incompétence à ce niveau-là pour moi. Mes chefs de poing devraient déjà m'avoir trouvé cette fichue proie.

Puis soudain, un cri, bien distinct.

_Enfin !_

Mais au même moment, un autre cri, guère très loin du premier.

_Malédiction ! Ces lâches d'humains en ont bien plusieurs avec eux !_

Je grogne de mécontentement. Du coup, je ne sais lequel aller chercher.

Les bruits de combats enflent autour de moi, on se bat depuis les berges jusqu'au sommet de la déclivité et je suis le seul inactif parce que je ne sais pas où précisément est mon objectif. Cela me met en rage et je réprime à grand peine l'envie d'aller chercher le premier adversaire que je trouve pour le massacrer.

Puis soudain, un autre bruit résonne. Long, bas, grondant. C'est un bruit que je connais. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu pourtant je suis sûr que je le connais. Ce son résonne trois fois et réveille en moi une rage infiniment froide. Je ne parviens à identifier ce sont mais je sais que je le connais. Et je sais que celui qui fait ça DOIT mourir !

Le son n'est pas loin et, en quelques rapides enjambées, je retrouve mes Uruks qui, comme moi, convergent vers la source du son. Je m'enfonce sous les arbres et gravi un léger repli de terrain. Depuis son sommet je vois un humain. Celui-ci tient une longue corne dans laquelle il souffle encore trois coups. Autour de lui, plusieurs de mes guerriers Uruks sont déjà morts. Plus bas, mon regard est attiré par deux autres humains plus petits. Ce doit être ça un semi-homme. Ceux-ci lancent des pierres sur mes Uruks. Les crétins ! On ne peut nous tuer ainsi.

J'attrape Uglúk au moment où il passe.

- Emmène les petits ! Tous les petits et portez-les vivant au maître ! Ordonne-je. Uglúk acquiesce et braille mes ordres aux autres.

Moi je me concentre sur cet humain. Il abat avec force et efficacité tous mes guerriers qui arrivent à portée de sa lourde épée. Elle est tranchante des deux côté et presque aussi large et épaisse que mon couperet, mais elle se termine en pointe. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'un outil ainsi fait. Avec plus de poids au bout de la lame on tranche mieux. Mais ce doit être une lubie humaine, Ekaros aussi a une épée comme ça, mais la sienne est plus longue et plus effilée.

Je bande mon arc, cet humain n'est pas assez important pour que je mette ma vie en péril pour le tuer. Et puisqu'il n'a pas de bouclier, c'est qu'il est stupide. Une proie facile et idiote qui plus est.

Je lâche la première flèche. Celle-ci siffle et s'enfonce directement dans le torse de l'humain, juste sous l'épaule.

_Maudit !_

Il a bougé juste au mauvais moment et il n'est que blessé.

L'un de mes Uruks s'avance sur lui, mais, à ma grande surprise, il se retourne, dévie le coup et plante son arme dans mon guerrier. Alors que celui-ci tombe à terre, je réalise que cet humain est trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il a perdu.

Un autre de mes guerriers meurt sous son arme tandis que je bande la mienne pour une deuxième flèche. Je me suis approché de quelques pas entre-temps. Il me tourne le dos pour riposter à un troisième de mes Uruks depuis qu'il a reçu sa première flèche. J'attends qu'il se retourne juste pour le plaisir de voir sa réaction quand il recevra mon second trait.

Il se tourne, je lâche la corde, la flèche siffle et se plante dans son abdomen.

_Une blessure aux intestins, cette fois c'est mortel._

Je rabaisse mon arc, statisfait mais quand même quelque peu déçu.

_Au final, il n'aura fallu que deux morceaux de bois et de petites pointes de fer pour en finir avec cet humain. Leur fragilité est pathé…_

Un cri bestial, de rage tout autant que de désespoir m'interromps dans mes pensées. L'humain s'est relevé malgré sa blessure et vient de faucher un quatrième de mes guerriers.

Je grogne de frustration. Combien de flèches faudra-t-il donc pour que s'effondre cet espèce de sous-race ? Ignore-t-il donc que nous sommes le sommet de l'évolution ? que nous avons été créés parfaits !

Je relève une troisième fois mon arc et, sans hésiter, tire un troisième trait.

J'ignore si c'est ma colère ou le hasard, mais cette fois, je le cueille en plein entre les côtes, bien au centre du poitrail.

Cette troisième flèche le fait tomber à genoux et je savoure la chute de cet humain avec une délectation inattendue. J'espère que ce sera aussi bon au moment où j'arracherai la tête d'Ekaros.

Mes guerriers saisissent les petits semi-hommes alors que je m'approche pour constater la mort de mon adversaire.

Mais au moment où j'arrive à son niveau je réalise qu'il n'est pas mort.

_Il s'accroche à la vie comme un Warg à un morceau de viande. Il ne sais pas abandonner. Il a en plus le toupet de me défier du regard._

L'humain me regarde dans les yeux avec un mélange de défis et de dégout qui me glace de rage. Comment ose-t-il me dévisager de la sorte alors que JE suis celui qui a gagné. Comment ose-t-il regarder ainsi en face son vainqueur !

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je lève une quatrième fois mon arc et bande gentiment une flèche, pourtant son regard ne change pas alors qu'il ne bouge pas. Je grogne pour l'intimider, mais il me défie silencieusement et sans montrer une once de peur. Son arrogance m'insuporte à un point que je ne saurais décrire.

_Je vais effacer ce regard de ta figure humain. Une bonne fois pour toutes !_

Mais au moment où je m'apprête à l'achever, quelque chose me percute sur le flanc et mon trait part se perdre dans le bois. Je roule sur moi-même pour me relever et vois un autre humain à la longue chevelure noire. Dans mon geste, je saisi un bouclier et un tranchoir qu'un de mes guerriers mort a laissé choir et tente d'en asséner un coup à ce nouvel adversaire. Celui-ci lève une longue lame très semblable à celle d'Ekaros et intercepte mon arme. Je lui hurle ma colère à la figure et le repousse en arrière. Celui-ci est obligé de faire quelques pas et se rattrape contre un arbre derrière lui. Saisissant l'opportunité, je lance le bouclier que j'ai ramassé contre lui et parvient à le planter dans l'arbre juste au niveau de son cou, le bloquant ainsi dans une position qui me convient parfaitement.

Il lâche son épée et attrape le bouclier des deux mains pour le déloger. Voyant cela, je m'élance et tranche en direction du cou, me servant du bouclier comme guide. Le tranchoir libère une volée d'étincelles en glissant contre le métal sombre du bouclier, mais l'humain parvient par malheur à s'en libérer d'extrême justesse et glisse la tête en-dessous.

Je sens un poing s'enfoncer contre mes abdominaux mais sans grand succès. Je suis trop robuste pour ça. Profitant qu'il soit déjà plié en deux, je lui agrippe la tête et lui enfonce mon genou dans le ventre, ce qui le fait s'effondrer.

Il roule sur lui et au moment où je lève mon arme pour l'achever, je vois qu'il agite un poignard qu'il m'enfonce dans la cuisse droite.

Je hurle de douleur tout en lâchant mon arme et lui balance mon poing dans la figure, écumant de rage.

Aveuglé par la douleur et la colère, je le ramasse au sol et lui assène un violent coup de tête qui le fait s'effondrer à nouveau et rouler quelques coudées vers le bas de la pente. Saisissant le poignard dont la présence dans ma cuisse est une insulte à mon espèce, je le retire et hurle une seconde fois. Voyant que l'humain s'est relevé sur ses coudes malgré son nez en sang, je lèche la lame pour bien lui montrer que le prochain à saigner ce sera lui. Cela fait, je lui lance son ridicule petit couteau à la figure, mais l'humain sort des feuilles mortes recouvrant le sol l'épée qu'il avait lâché plus tôt.

D'un large geste de balayage, il intercepte mon lancer et l'envoie se perdre dans les bois.

Je pousse un troisième hurlement, de frustration cette fois. Je ramasse mon arme, mais l'humain se jette sur moi, enchaînant les coups avec une rapidité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

D'un seul coup, je croise ses yeux et reconnais ce regard. Ekaros a le même. Ou plutôt avait le même, le jour de notre naissance, quand il a pris la vie de mon frère parce que celui-ci avait essayé de s'en prendre au Maître. Ce regard qui m'a hanté toute ma vie. Cette expression que je n'ai vue qu'une fois et que j'ai toujours voulu revoir. Car ce jour-là, Ekaros était un chef. Ce jour-là Ekaros était comme nous. Ce jour-là Ekaros a laissé parler sa rage et à cet instant précis, j'ai songé qu'il était invincible.

Depuis, j'ai tout fait pour revoir ce regard. Je me suis entraîné plus que les autres, je me suis battu plus que les autres, j'ai étudié plus que les autres. Mais jamais, jamais Ekaros n'a consenti à poser sur moi ce regard tant attendu. Tout ce que j'ai eu étaient de pathétiques regards de méfiance, des grimaces de dégouts et des commentaires sur ma supposée sauvagerie.

C'est là que j'ai compris que cet humain n'était pas comme nous. Nous vivions pleinement, nous tuions et nous mourrions sans regret.

Alors que lui avait peur de mourir ! Alors que lui nous tenais des discours sur la bravoure et la nécessité de faire son devoir ! De tenir malgré la peur et de ne pas gaspiller nos vies ! Alors que lui perdait son temps et gaspillait ses forces à protéger plus faible que lui ! Alors que lui parlais avec les orques et les Uruks plutôt que s'entrainer !

_Ce n'est pas ainsi que vivent les Uruks-Haï. Notre vie est faite de sang, de festins, de douleurs, de morts et de victoires ! Pas d'honneur inutile, pas de stratégies compliquées ! Nous sommes les plus forts, nous sommes les plus puissants, nous sommes les plus nombreux ! C'est ainsi que nous conquerrons la terre du milieu ! En écrasant nos adversaires sous les talons de nos puissantes bottes !_

Pour la quatrième fois je hurle, de douleur encore. L'humain en face de moi vient de me trancher le bras. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de le réaliser, il a relevé son épée et m'en a transpercé le ventre.

La douleur est insoutenable, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux veulent s'évader de leurs orbites. Mais alors que je regarde mon assassin, ce n'est plus l'humain aux cheveux noirs.

En face de moi se tient Ekaros, cet horrible sourire moqueur que je n'ai jamais pu supporter aux lèvres. Il se tient devant moi, dans son habit noir ridicule, incapable qu'il est de porter l'une de nos glorieuses armures.

Et pourtant c'est lui qui me tues ?

_C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT ! JE L'AI VAINCU ! IL NE TIENT QU'À LA VOLONTÉ DE MON MAÎTRE QU'IL SOIT ENCORE EN VIE !_

Je saisi la lame. Dussé-je en mourir, j'arracherai ce sourire de son visage avec mes crocs ! Hurlant de rage et de douleur alors que je tire la lame à travers mon corps, je m'approche de mon adversaire tant haï. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pouces quand je revois ces yeux. Je m'immobilise alors que je les revois enfin. Des yeux de tueurs. Des yeux de meurtrier. Les seuls yeux qui ne m'aient jamais inspiré ce sentiment si étrange. Ce sentiment que je n'ai plus jamais connu.

_J'ai peur…_

Je le réalise au moment où mon adversaire dégage sa lame et me tranche la tête.

Dès lors je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien.

Tout autour de moi devient flou, comme dans les cavernes lors de ma naissance. Devant moi, une forme apparaît.

_Maître ? Est-ce vous ?_

Mais la forme se dessine plus nettement et je reconnais avec stupeur Ekaros, encore et toujours lui. Il se tient devant moi, les bras croisés sur le torse. Mais il semble flou, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent.

_TOI ! ENCORE ET TOUJOURS TOI ! CETTE FOIS JE VAIS TE…_

- Pourquoi as-tu perdu ? Me coupe mon ancien mentor d'un ton d'outre-tombe.

_PARCE QUE MON ADVERSAIRE ETAIT PLUS FORT QUE MOI !_ M'exclame-je plein de rage.

- Faux, ton adversaire était plus faible que toi, me rétorque l'apparition.

J'en reste sans voix quelques secondes alors que la forêt s'évanouit gentiment autour de moi et que les ombres me gagnent avant de rétorquer.

_IL ÉTAIT PLUS AGILE QUE MOI !_

- Faux, ton adversaire était moins agile que toi, continue la voix alors que l'obscurité se fait plus dense.

_DANS CE CAS IL ETAIT PLUS MALIN J'IMAGINE ?_

- Faux, ton adversaire était moins malin que toi.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Si j'étais plus malin, plus agile et plus fort, pourquoi ais-je perdu ?

- Ton adversaire connaissais la peur, me dit alors Ekaros sur ce ton professoral qui m'a toujours énervé. Et toi, parce que tu l'ignorais, tu n'as rien pu faire lorsqu'elle elle t'a submergé, termine-t-il du ton de l'évidence alors que l'ombre m'entoure comme une boue noire et suintante

_J'ai perdu… Parce que j'ignorais la peur ?_

L'image d'Ekaros semble s'effacer et disparaître dans l'obscurité ambiante. Pourtant, j'entends cette voix une dernière fois qui me répète mes propres paroles.

- Le vainqueur est le dernier encore en vie. Il semblerait que j'aie gagné…

_SOIT MAUDIT EKAROS ! SOIT MAUDIT POUR TOUJOURS !_


End file.
